


For Better or For Worse

by GlowAmber



Category: Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Villain Varian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 16:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowAmber/pseuds/GlowAmber
Summary: Freya has been his best friend since they were children, so what does she do now?Trade fic with coronagoddess





	For Better or For Worse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coronagoddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coronagoddess/gifts).



It had been a few months since she’d been back in Old Corona, she admitted to herself, and that was enough time for things to change. She had expected for the crops to be in full burst, for the pens to be full of animals, and for the town to be bustling with the day to day chores. If she closed her eyes and kept them closed tight, she could almost smell the wheat and feel the warm breeze on her face. 

There would be friendly faces at every door with hands lifted to wave at her and children skipping around as they kept cool in the shade. Over the thudding of her heart, she could remember the sound of the town at midday rush; giggles and idle chatter and happy lively people. 

“Freya, it’s what they deserved. What they all deserved.” 

She wanted to keep her eyes closed, just a little longer, to shut out what was in front of her. A few months was enough time for things to change, but she never expected that this was how the seasons would have passed. 

His thick gloves were damp with something and she didn’t want to know what it was, but she knew it would stain her dress. The fabric already felt heavy on her sides where he touched her, pulled her in by her waist to press his forehead to hers. It was an intimate gesture that once would have had her heart jumping into her throat out of sheer joy, instead her stomach sank and her legs felt like lead.

All she wanted was to pretend for a little while longer that all everything was okay, but she already felt the tears tracking down her cheeks. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes to stare into the blue gaze of her best friend. Manic, determined, twisted. Even his expression was off, his face pulled into a smile that bordered on unhinged.

“Varian…” 

“Come on, Freya, you know I need your help, that I need you. Don't turn your back on me, too.” He seemed to falter for a moment, the way he grimaced and clutched at her. Best friends since they were five and she was still trapped in the same whirlwind of his energy and genius.

Everything around them was gray and destroyed, bleak. Houses were upturned and debris littered the town where people once did. Old Corona was more populated by the terrifying black spikes, now, than anything else. And even with Varian right here in front of her, Freya felt cold and alone.

“Please?” It was almost a whimper from him and it broke her, her hands coming up as she cried in earnest, now. Somewhere in there had to be the boy she knew, somewhere in him was the Varian she trusted implicitly. 

Freya barely managed a nod and that terrifying smile came back. She knew she was being manipulated, that he was just tugging on her heart strings to get what he wanted, but she also couldn't walk away.

Some day Varian could come back to himself and he needed at least one person to always be on his side. No matter how wrong he was.


End file.
